


A Bored Monster Gets A Treat

by thusgalanthus



Series: Greasy Nerd and the Beast [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Saints Row IV, Secret Relationship, Trans Female Character, but not actually a secret because everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusgalanthus/pseuds/thusgalanthus
Summary: Going back in time a little bit. Tru is bored easily but doesnt really want to be away from her family either. Matt makes a surprise visit and they get to spend a little time together before things get awful.
Relationships: Matt Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Greasy Nerd and the Beast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009500
Kudos: 1





	A Bored Monster Gets A Treat

Everything is boring… and lonely.  
The boss became president and suddenly there's no more going out and taking over or protecting territory, there's no more crushing bastards with fat egos with their own hands. The boss took everyone from their posts Pierce, Shaundi, Kinzie, Oleg, he even roped Ben King into it, plucked him straight from Stillwater. He took everyone that fought along him, everyone that is, except Tru.  
Everyone got jobs, became important, and worked together in the white house getting shit done all while Tru was left behind. Too young and too angry to be useful, that’s at least the way she saw it. She’d occasionally visit, half the time the boss was busy, the other half he soon became busy anyways. She’d bring in food from the last Freckle Bitches left open but would usually end up eating by herself. It always ended up like that, she knew that, but just in case he ever got a free moment she'd be ready.   
Without the others to entertain her she took her chance to visit an old flame in England. Once a wild gang member who seeks ridiculous amounts of violence for fun, always a gang member who seeks ridiculous amounts of violence for fun. It wasn't before long that she had been banned from the entirety of the UK much to her and Matt's dismay. For a while the two kept contact but he became too busy with his top secret work and they slowly lost touch, leaving her alone all over again.   
She walked into the office and was pleased to see it was just him, her favorite person, her idol, the man who she wanted to be like one day but would never tell him that out loud “Hey boss! I brought a little snacky!” she waved the bag causing it to crinkle annoyingly. He looked at her and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose “Hey kid it’s good to see you, but I have dinner plans with a member of the secret service in…” and he glanced at his watch before shooting up “Son of a bitch!”. As if he called her by name the door opened and a slim strong looking woman with long braided brown hair stepped in. At first, Tru was in awe of how gorgeous she looked, but when she noticed the stiff outfit she quickly became disinterested. ‘Another meeting another pencil pusher’ she sighed thinking to herself and slumped further into the couch starting to dig around the paper sack for loose fries.

“If you were going to change plans to enjoy… whatever that is… perhaps you should have informed me before I looked like a fool at our meeting place” The boss apologized and he started giving a million excuses “They offered me a free appetizer, it was pathetic!” Tru chuckled and the boss shot daggers at her before turning his attention back to Asha.   
“I’m sorry Asha the meeting is important I just got buried here, we can go right now and you can fill me in on everything” He grabbed his jacket spinning the chair as it was pulled off and headed towards her before diverting from the path for a second for Tru “Heeey kid, you think you could keep her little sidekick busy? He’s a pain in my ass” he pleaded mostly with his eyes she huffed at him before breaking “Yeah of course boss, whatever you need. I’ll be in the courtyard” she left the greasy bag on the couch and got up pushing past him making sure to wink at the agent on her way out getting an awkward customer service smile in return.   
“You know typically I prefer my ‘sidekick’ be at my side for these meetings?” Asha said glaring at the president and he shrugged and smiled “I'm sure he rambled on and told you everything he knows. It’ll do them some good, now let's get going ourselves before something else comes up!” he grabbed some fries to snack on and shooed her out of the office avoiding touching her.

Tru crouched by the flowers checking their health making mental notes on small things to ask the gardeners to fix after a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching ignoring it until a hand touched her shoulder. Her reflexes quickly kicked in and she had her personal space intruder on the ground in no time causing them to yell in surprise before her hands were on their neck, sitting on their chest.  
“W-Well I’m getting deja vu” The strained familiar accent snapped her out of it and she noticed she was looking down at Matt. She loosened her grip and slid her hands up to cup his face “Matthew?” he looked away from her awkwardly chuckling nervously “It hasn’t been that long why does that sound like a question” she makes a face and has to stop herself from punching him for never getting back in touch. Instead she settles for a kiss, because God she missed him. She missed having someone want her around. an action that he quickly melted into feeling as the two needed to make up for lost time right then. Once she pulls away he smiles brushing a hair behind her ear “as much as having you on top of me is bringing back good memories do you think maybe you could let me up?” he asks gingerly and Tru gets off him while helping him stand.   
She eyes him up and down circling him. His outfit looks like something you’d have seen in vampire movies it's so edgy and dark and she laughs a bit to his dismay “What is it? What’s wrong with how I look?” he pouts. She crosses her arms hand to her mouth biting her lip “Oh it’s nothing I just forgot how big of a nerd you are, a little white wouldn’t kill you ya know? Maybe a hint of purple...” he scoffs at that “What do I look like, a saint?”   
“No, you look more like a bitch”  
“Always a sweet talker, besides, isn't that the same thing”  
The two of them laugh Tru nods her head and starts walking Matt hot on her heels “So part of the secret service now huh? Your partner is very pretty looks like she could kick some ass” she says avoiding the traffic of everyday life in the white house with ease, Matt on the other hand not so much getting caught and then having to rush to catch up. “Ah yes Asha is very… she’s a hard worker and has kicked plenty of ass” she glances back at him “You can say she's beautiful you know? Or does she make you that nervous and tongue tied? Smart of you to pick up another strong woman to watch over you” she chuckles as she heads for the exit. Right before stepping past the threshold Matt manages to catch her hand pulling her to him “Truculent? Are you jealous?” he asks smiling. Tru looks to see if anyone is coming near them glancing back she buries her face in his neck whispering “No, I’m not jealous Matthew I just-... I just missed you a lot” his smile fades and he pets her hair “Well I’m here now let’s go somewhere else private” he walks her out and lets her lead him to her car.

They arrive at some fancy looking apartments he follows to her door and she unlocks it holding it open for him to go in first. He slowly steps in making sure to study it as much as he can as he never got to go to where she had lived before. Obviously there's a lot of purple a lot of fleurs but there's plants, lilies specifically, there's pictures of her with the saints or only groups of saints, there's a small number of things with the old decker symbol on it, probably her way of keeping him around and he frowns. Keeping memorabilia of a gang that caused them so much trouble just because he was the leader and she missed him is not something he’d be proud of. “Matthew?” Her voice brings him back to current time “It’s not as big as your place was but it’s just the place I rent to be close to the others” he shakes his head “I was just admiring the decor, I’m surprised you have plants. You were looking at the flowers in the courtyard earlier too weren't you?” she smiles and sits on the back of her couch “Doesn’t seem like a fit for me right?” she starts undoing the laces on her heels “You know, back before I had found out about Johnny and moved to Stillport I had started a community garden in the Row back home” she lets them slip off her feet and stretches “plants are amazing. With just a little love, even in harsh unforgiving environments, they can grow up strong and beautiful” Matt removes his suit jacket and hangs it up on a nearby statue she seemed to be using for coats “You sure have” he says mostly to himself smiling at her.  
She covers her face for a second before regaining her composure and rolling her eyes “Stop talking out your ass, idiot” he walks over to her “Oh is someone being bashful?” he cups her face gently making her look at him “How much did you miss me Tru?” her face starts getting red “As if I could miss some emo bitch, all this time and you still haven’t learned to wash your hair!” she tried to add as much venom in her voice that she could muster while looking at his pretty blue eyes “Now get your grimey hands off the merchandise before I-” he cuts her off with a soft kiss hoping she keeps leaning into him as he slides his hands underneath her to pick her up. Feeling herself lose contact with the couch she panicked and pushed away from him almost making him lose grip on her “Woah Tru! Careful!” he bounced her and balanced her back against him she stared at him wide eyed “Since when… strong?” he chuckled at her bewilderment “Asha had to train me for self defense so I got a little stronger since we last met… which way to your room?” she shakingly points the direction then starts feeling him through his dress wear whispering “Strong? Muscle?” he was trying his hardest to not laugh too much or he might actually drop her before he gets to their destination.  
He carried her into the room and plops her on her bed which in return she gave him a small scream in surprise “How rude!” he wandered around her room slowly undressing. There were more plants and pictures but these pictures had more of the Saints lieutenants including an older photo that looks like it's been folded and unfolded a hundred times of the Boss, Johnny, and some blonde haired kid in the middle of them... he didn't spend too much time looking over the photo when he notices tons of pictures that the two of them had taken together printed out “I’m…” he starts and he looks over to her she’s already pulled off most of her clothes but is stuck in her top. He climbs onto the bed and helps her remove it laughing at how flustered she looks before gently touching her cheek “I’m sorry I disappeared on you I thought about you every day” he pushes her back onto the mattress “I thought about your rude mouth and the beautiful face its attached to” he kisses her softly hand trailing down and slides his fingers over her folds “I thought about your mesmerizing body full of scars and art each one a story” he starts rubbing her pleased with the sharp intake of breath she takes using his other hand to trace over each cut and bullet wound “Matt wait-” he smiles and slips a finger inside “Yes love?” she whines “Fuck you, you ass” he tsks at her “Theres that rude mouth again” he kisses her as if there were a chance it would keep her quiet. As if that was anything he'd ever want anyways.  
He thrusts his fingers into her massaging her clit with his thumb as he does it he whispers praises in her ear causing her to squirm under him. She tries to hide her face but he quickly grabs her hands putting them above her head “Oh no you don’t, it's been too long. I don't want to miss a single second” he speeds up his fingers “Look at me when you cum” her eyes start looking everywhere her face redder than ever but when she finally makes contact with him it hits her. Her back arches up trying to press herself into him as much as she can, she moans his name pulling her arms from his grip she wraps them around his neck and pulls him down to her wrapping her legs around him trying to ride the feeling out for as long as she can.  
When the tremors stop she sighs and loosens her grip on him he pulls his hand up to his face and tastes his fingers “You still taste as amazing as I remember dear” he chuckles and then makes a surprised noise when he’s suddenly flipped over. Tru looks down at him “When I say wait then wait you prick” he swallows “I don’t know how your London girls are Matthew but you don’t grab me” she lowers his boxers enough just to release his cock she licks her hand and jerks him a few times.  
“There were no ‘London girls’ Truculent” he moans  
“I’m sure… handsome guy like you, nonthreatening, just a huge… sweet nerd...” she trails off  
“It was only you Tru! I want you to trust me you were my first you saw how awkward I was even back then”  
She looks at him, positions herself over him and drops herself down grinding. He reaches for her only for his hands to be slapped away “I might have been” she huffs starting to shake again “I might have been your first Matt but I want to be your last” she puts hands on either side of his chest keeping him down as she works at him faster.  
“You- my last? Like this is the last time?” he tries his best to hold himself back but she's so warm  
“No Matthew” she grumbles trying to keep herself from collapsing on him   
“Are you going to kill me afterwards?”  
“No! Matt, I want to be the last- I want to be the last person you” the tremors get worse and her hands slip to the bed she puts her forehead against his chest “Fuck it, I love you Matt Miller”  
Able to use his hands again he grabs her ass and grinds into her meeting each thrust until he cums inside continuing slowly until he feels spent and moves his hands away to lift her head up to look at him “Now, could you repeat that I couldn't hear you through the moans” she wanted to bury her face away never to be seen again but she just pulls away completely and gets off of the bed “Teasing me now of all times! I hate everything about you Matt!”   
“That not what you just said~” he smiles at her  
“Well I take it back” she crosses her arms  
“No wait!” he sits up and goes closer to the edge “Please I just want to hear it all once more”  
Slowly Tru argues with her pride she kneels in front of him taking his hands only to lose confidence and start looking anywhere but his face again “I… I love you Matt and I want to be the last person you love both with your heart and body” when her eyes land back on him she's startled by the goofy look on his face “You want to be my Marion” she pouts tossing his hands down and turns away “No I don’t want to be your Marion!”   
“Marion and Nyte Blayde never get together… just consider me like an original character instead”  
“Oh I love when you speak nerdy to me” he pulls her up and back into a hug kissing her neck “as soon as we finish our mission when I come back I’ll give you all of me. Maybe go back to your ‘Row’ have a ceremony around your garden” He’s mostly joking about that end part. He doesn’t really think he ever wants to go to where people like the boss and Tru originated if he’s being honest.  
“Promise?” she turns in his arms, it’s so rare that he sees her look so innocent he reluctantly nods regretting his words but also loving the look on her face giving her a small peck on the forehead.  
“I promise” he pulls her back down so they can lay with each other. Mindlessly tracing the tattoos trying to memorize everything he sees knowing more time will pass before they can be like this again. 

__________________________________

It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually written nsfw uhhh... my writing already isnt the greatest so here's hoping its acceptable i guess?  
> Also her name is Truculent (but she pronounces it True-sue-lint) getting to choose her own name from a young age but also not bothering to learn how words are pronounced is a bad combo.


End file.
